


December 15th: Santa Baby

by Dazeventura6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, ProfilersForChristmas2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: What on earth does Draco want for Christmas and can Harry figure it out in time?





	December 15th: Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FA_ProfilersForChristmas2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FA_ProfilersForChristmas2018) collection. 



> I got the song Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt. I hope I did it justice.

**November 1st**  
Harry was woken up by his boyfriend bouncing up onto his bed. He sighed and pretended to still be asleep. The previous day had been long and boring and it was the weekend dammit, he would sleep-in if he wanted.  
“Harry, Harry, it’s almost Christmas.” Draco cried pouncing on his sleeping lover and covering his face in kisses.  
Harry smiled despite himself. This childish side of his lover was always endearing and amusing, even if it was too early in the morning to be dealing with it. Sometimes he thought he got both a kid and a boyfriend in one when he moved in with Draco. He pulled the blonde into a tender kiss before pulling away and ruffling his lover’s soft wavy blond locks.  
“Mmmm, anyway, since mum is in France and Lucius is in Azkaban you, my perfect boyfriend have been elected to play Santa for me this year,” Draco said sitting up and resting his weight on Harry’s hips.  
“Indeed. What an honour. I shall do my best to fulfil your every wish my fiend. So what is it your heart desires?” Harry asked yawning and stretching his hips rolling up into Draco’s creating a pleasant friction against his morning wood.  
“If you pay close attention over the next few weeks then you will know my love. But you have to pay attention. Think you are upto the challenge, Santa baby?” Draco asked even as he moved his arse to better accommodate Harry’s hard cock and started rutting against him.  
“Mmmm yes…Draco…unghhh.Right there. Of course. Your wish is my command, love.” Harry gasped out between moans as they lost themselves in each other.  


~*~

  
**November 10th**  
Harry and Draco were strolling through Diagon Alley window shopping on their way to meet with Ginny and Hermione for lunch when Harry noticed Draco seemed to be absorbed in the display of Twilfitt and Tattings. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist.  
“See something you like, love? Something you want Santa to get for you?” Harry asked pressing a kiss to the back of Draco’s neck.  
“Hmm, mayyyybe. It’s a clue anyway.” Draco said turning in Harry’s arms to press a chaste kiss to his lover’s lips.  
Harry looked in the window and the only things he saw that might interest Draco was a beautiful winter cloak in Draco’s favourite shade of green. The only other things in the window were for women and a set of wedding robes that Harry brushed off as impossible.  
“Does my baby want a new cloak then?” He asked as he was dragged along behind Draco when the blonde started walking.  
Draco didn’t reply, he just huffed and continued walking, ignoring any further attempts to talk until they reached the Leaky Cauldron and saw Ginny and Hermione.  
The blonde was quiet for the rest of the day but Harry could tell he was plotting something so he let him be. These days Draco’s plots were usually not harmful to anyone, not even himself.  


~*~

  
**November 16th**  
The new edition of Quidditch weekly had just come out and both men were poring over it together discussing the various teams and their chances when Draco stopped on the page advertising the new line of Cleansweeps.  
Brooms for the whole family was what the tag said and it showed a picture of a family of four, mom and dad and two kids on brooms happily tossing the Quaffle around.  
“That… that’s what I want.” Draco said pointing to the ad.  
“But your Firebolt is much better than this one. It’s faster.” Harry said confusedly.  
Draco huffed and mumbled something about oblivious Gryffindors under his breath before turning the page and continuing the conversation as though nothing had happened.  
Harry looked at him quizzically but when he showed no sign of saying more he pushed it to the back of his mind to puzzle over. Did Draco want to spend Christmas with his parents again? It would be really hard to arrange with Lucius in Azkaban but not impossible. But that didn’t sound right either, Draco had not been interested in ever visiting his father in all the years that he had been in prison so why now? Nothing made sense but maybe Draco would give him some more clues to work with. Harry really wanted to get this right for his love.  


~*~

**November 28 th**

Harry still had no clue what his lover wanted for Christmas. No more clues had been forthcoming, at least not obviously enough for Harry to notice. Harry was sure that Draco would be obvious with his clues since he knew how oblivious his Harry could be on occasion.

Harry was getting desperate when Draco finally took pity on his clueless boyfriend and pointed out the advertisement for shares in a diamond mine.

“There, one more clue. Please tell me you get it now?” The blonde asked plaintively, sighing when he saw a complete lack of comprehension on Harry’s face.

“Don’t worry, love. Try to put the clues together. It’ll come to you. If you can't figure it out then nevermind. Anything you get me I’m sure I will love.” Draco sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of Harry’s wild dark curls.

Harry was upset. He knew that Draco had given him plenty of clues. But he just couldn’t figure it out. Why was he having so much trouble with this thing? He knew Draco better than anyone else, at least he thought he did. So why was this so difficult. He really didn’t want to be the reason Draco was disappointed on Christmas day. Harry sighed and decided to talk to Hermione. Maybe she would know what Draco was hinting at.

~*~

  
**December 8th**  
Harry met Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron hoping that showing her the clues would help them decipher what Draco wanted.  
“Harry, I don’t know why you are so worried. You know he loves you and will be happy with whatever you get him.” Hermione said as she was dragged along behind her best friend as they made their way to Twilfitt and Tattings.  
“I know. But there is something in particular he wants and he’s been hinting at it all bloody month. I need to figure it out or it is going to drive me crazy. Besides if he wants it so much what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t get it for him?” Harry asked a harassed expression on his face.  
“You’re a very good boyfriend. He’s a lucky man.” Hermione said pressing a kiss to her friend’s cheek and turning to look at the display that had caught Draco’s eye previously, “Hmmm” she said thoughtfully.  
“I feel like a clueless idiot.” Harry grumped.  
“What else did he say?” She asked turning away from the display.  
Harry pulled out the Cleansweep ad and the ad for the diamond mine and showed them to her.  
Hermione hummed and looked back at the display turning over the clues in her head until she finally broke into a grin.  
“You know! You’ve figured it out, haven’t you?” Harry exclaimed, “ Tell me? Please?” he begged.  
“I’ll do better. I’ll help you pick it out.” She said and dragged him away from the window moving further down the alley towards the posher parts of Diagon Alley.  
They stopped in front of a jewellery store and Harry turned to look quizzically at Hermione.  
“He wants jewellery?” He asked uncertainly.  
Shaking her head at her best friends obliviousness Hermione smiled.  
“He wants a very specific kind of jewellery.” She said. And when there didn’t seem to be any spark of comprehension she continued, “The kind that means you stay together forever?”  
Harry stared at her blankly for a moment before the light went on in his brain.  
“Oh. _Oh_. He-he wants to marry me? You really think so?” He asked his voice rising into a squeak in his excitement.  
“Think about it. There were wedding robes in the window. The broom ad was of a family, which is what he said he wanted. A diamond mine…..he wants a diamond. Yup, I think he wants you to ask him to marry him. I always knew Draco was smart. This way you know he’s going to say yes and he didn’t even have to directly ask you. Brilliant.” Hermione exclaimed grinning.  
Harry started smiling as well.  
“You’re really sure about this?” He asked his friend one more time before walking towards the door of the shop.  
“Yes. I’m sure. Question is are you sure you want to marry Draco?” Hermione replied.  
“I’ve been thinking about asking him for a while now. Just wasn’t sure how to do it. Christmas morning sounds perfect actually.” Harry said smiling broadly.  
“That’s wonderful, Harry. I’m so happy for you both. Now you just have to find the perfect ring.” Hermione said as she followed her friend into the store.  


~*~

  
**December 25th**  
Harry had snuck down in the middle of the night and hidden the ring in Draco’s stocking. Now he pretended to be asleep as his boyfriend tried in vain to wake him up. Finally, Draco lost patience and huffed.  
“Fine. You sleep I’ll go see what Santa has brought us by myself, shall I? Don’t blame me if some of your presents are opened as well.” He grumped as he made his way downstairs.  
Once Harry heard Draco’s footsteps receding he turned over and grinned to himself. Hopefully, today was the day he would get engaged to the love of his young life. He got up and bounded down the stairs after the blonde.  
He made it to their living room just as the blonde man was pulling the ring box out of the stocking a look of awe on his face.  
It had taken many, many days and trips to different stores for Harry to find the perfect ring and even then he had had to get it custom made based on an idea that had been sparked by a conversation with Luna. He really hoped Draco would like it.  
“Go on then open it,” Harry said walking into the room and going down on one knee in front of Draco.  
Draco opened it and gasped at the sight.  
“It’s platinum but the inlay is made from the wand woods of our wands,” Harry said as he stayed kneeling looking up at his love.  
“I-I recognise the hawthorn and the holly but what is the third?” Draco asked softly tears of joy sparkling on his lashes.  
“Elder wood.” Harry replied just as quietly, “Is this what you wanted for Christmas, my love?” he asked.  
Draco nodded fervently too choked up to manage words.  
“Yes, yes it is.” He sighed smiling down at his boyfriend as he swallowed hard to get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat.  
“Then marry me, love, and make me the happiest man on this planet,” Harry said taking the ring from his Draco and putting it on his finger.  
“Yes, yes yes. I will. I’ll do that very thing.” Draco said throwing his arms around his lover and kissing him till they were both breathless.  
“This calls for a proper celebration.” Draco continued as he stood up and dragged Harry back upstairs.  
“What about the rest of the presents?” Harry asked half-heartedly following along.  
“Later. First, we celebrate the fact that you actually got my hints. Frankly, I was beginning to despair.” Draco teased.  
“Actually I had to ask Hermione for help figuring it out,” Harry said sheepishly rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.  
“I knew it! Never mind. Next year I’ll write you out a proper Christmas list.” He grinned before pushing his fiancé down onto the bed and straddling him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
